The Little Mer-Cat Part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Sawyer arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Sawyer sits down, starting to cry. Bugs walks over to the former mer-cat and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Sawyer's face and falls onto the water's surface. Pudge started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Blu flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Sawyer's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Sawyer at all! This is Panthy.) *Panthy/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Panthy is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white underdress, matching bloomers, and black ballet flats.) *Panthy/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Panthy takes a hairpin out of her fur and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Blu's shock. The macaw gulps in horror.) *Panthy/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little mer-cat And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Panthy is really Shenzi the hyena witch in disguise.) *Blu/Scuttle: (horrified) The hyena witch! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Sawyer and the others are.) SAWYER! Sawyer! Sawyer. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Bugs and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Bugs on the dock before letting the bunny go) THE CAT IS MARRYING THE HYENA WITCH IN DISGUISE! *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Blu/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Pudge/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Sawyer hears Shenzi's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Sawyer jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Bugs cuts a rope with his buckteeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Sawyer, grab on to that. Pudge, get her to that boat as fast as your flippers can carry you! *Pudge/Flounder: I'll try. (Pudge swims with Sawyer holding onto the barrel.) *Bugs/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the alley cat. He must know about this. *Blu/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Bugs/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Blu/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Bugs had just said) That's it! (He runs off to rally various birds, fish, and animals.) *Blu/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Danny and Panthy are walking down the aisle. Danny is wearing a white tuxedo shirt, a black tuxedo jacket, matching pants, a red bowtie, and a pink corsage, and Panthy is wearing a black choker, sparkling blue ball gown, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, and glass slippers.) (Panthy notices that Dodger is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Danny and Panthy stop in front of an elephant with ivory tusks, wearing spectacles, a white shirt, a navy blue necktie, a brown waistcoat, a tan jacket, a matching derby, and pants. His name is Wooly the Mammoth. He is reading a book.) *Wooly the Mammoth/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Pudge is still pulling Sawyer toward the ship.) *Pudge/Flounder: Don't worry, Sawyer. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Wooly/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Danny, take Panthy to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Danny/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Wooly/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Birda and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Panthy. The lobster pinches her black nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Wooly/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Panthy/Vanessa: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Panthy is being bounced like a ball by two seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Sawyer climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Panthy, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Blu squawks loudly in Panthy's face.) *Panthy/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the macaw by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Zazu is still holding onto Dodger's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including Yogi Bear and Boo Boo).) (In the struggle, Dodger bites Panthy in the butt, causing her to scream and Blu to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Sawyer's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Sawyer's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Danny comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Zazu and the guests look at Saywer in surprise, including Panthy, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Sawyer's throat as she continues singing.) *Danny/Eric: Sawyer? *Sawyer/Ariel: Danny. (Dodger runs to Sawyer, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Danny/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts